


Someone Save Me

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Heavy Angst, M/M, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder is feeling all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Save Me

Artist: Armin Van Burren

Song: This is what it feels like 

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
